In work related to the NIEHS Early Pregnancy Study we published a paper that considers fertility, early pregnancy loss and menstrual cycle characteristics in relation to levels of bisphenol A and phthalates, as measured in the daily urine samples collected in the EPS. Another area of ongoing collaboration with Fred Miller (NIEHS) has to do with environmental causes of autoimmunity, using data from NHANES. The NHANES project to study environmental causes of anti-nuclear antibodies was largely negative, with the one exception being triclosan in males, which was strongly related to the presence of antinuclear antibodies. Recent work has focused on ANA in relation to subsequent cause-specific mortality and that paper should be ready to submit soon. Collaborative work is now beginning on a DoD-funded study of the auto-immune disease myositis in military personnel in relation to exposures experienced during their years of military service. The PI on this project is also Miller. We have another set of projects based on collaboration with the University of Bergen and the Medical Birth Registry of Norway. We have analyzed seasonal effects on preterm birth in Norway and have published a paper. A second paper is now undergoing review, which reports findings from our analysis of season of conception in relation to preeclampsia.